1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an identification structure of a tool, particularly to one provided with an engaging surface for mounting with two layers having different colors for clear recognition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional identification structure of a tool consists of a sleeve 10 and an engaging ring 20. The sleeve 10 is provided with a big waist portion 11 located in its intermediate portion, having an anti-slipping slot 111 formed on its outer surface, and an annular groove 12 cut above the big waist portion 11 for correspondingly engaging with the engaging ring 20. The engaging ring 20 is made of plastics, which, shaped annular, is provided with a number mark portion 21 formed on its surface for indicating measurements. So, the engaging ring 20 is to be engaged in the annular groove 12 of the sleeve 10, rotatable to let the sleeve 10 identify the measurements. But, the engaging ring 20 is always apt to rotate unexpectedly because it is made of plastics, having a glassy surface that has little friction while contacting with the sleeve 10. And, the engaging ring 20 is apt to deform after using for a period of time, to easily come off the sleeve 10. Although the sleeve 10 is printed with a single color on its surface by some manufacturers (not shown in the figure), the single color is actually not apparent enough and may come off to pose inconvenience during operation. Moreover, though the number mark portion 21 is carved with projected characters, but it cannot be clearly and quickly identified by a user owing to the single color used only.